


One Day you Idiots

by IglooIceTakashi



Series: Rooster Teeth Extra Life 2018, one short fic each for RWBY, Red vs Blue and Achievement Hunter. [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, rvb - Fandom
Genre: A small quick fic 2 of 3, Extra Life 2018, Fics Will be added as a series together for easy linkage., Rooster Teeth Extra Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: Time at the base.Written for Rooster Teeth's Extra Life stream 2018.G rated? or PG. 179 words.





	One Day you Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> (Copied from first posted fic in series.)
> 
> Their was a shortage of fics written last year So I decided to write 3 short ones for the extra life stream of 2018. If anyone is looking to read a few quick stories. I hope whoever reads regardless enjoys :) And I hope their good lol
> 
> Catch me on Twitter @SeadogBootyPine
> 
> Enjoy Folks o/

Grif is sitting with Caboose as he teaches him something that will be forgotten as its easily, Simmons has pulled out a whiteboard, writing stuff to try and help the two, but Grif insists that he can do it. Donut is on the other side of the whiteboard, doodling things, all over. Sarge sits at a table, a chair in front of him has Carolina in it, they're attempting to arm wrestle, she's going easy on him, but doesn't mention it. 

Doc and Wash are attempting to make some food, Tucker keeps eating ingredients. Wash insists that he's gonna get sick and ruin his appetite but Tucker continues anyway. Lopez is sighing at them all, as he leaves the open room to the garage, it's nearly quiet there, but faintly still hearing the others. Kaikaina is on a trip to somewhere, she's enjoying herself. 

You glance over at all these idiots and wish you could be there with them, despite the shouting and the idiocy.

A white noise forms and takes you away, you'll see them again one day.


End file.
